This proposal constitutes a supplement to permit appropriate implementation of the research project named above which has been funded to commence 1 Sept. 1978. This project is heavily involved with theoretical analysis requiring extensive computer time and experimental validation. Approved funding included a terminal, provided in lieu of a minicomputer purchase. However no provision for computer time was included, possibly because of an impression that such is provided by the University without cost to the project. since this is not the case we are requesting computer capability. Based on reasonable calculations, it appears more advantageous to purchase a small minicomputer than to purchase time from a large facility. In any case, the required sums are similar. A full description of the approved sections of the original proposal is included herewith.